Villa Kinea
Villa Kinea, also known as Kineaville, is a major city in Dul Kinea. History The only city around 100 BC was Villa Kinea (in Selucian "city of the kineans"), that functioned as the center of the rich agricultural plains. Villa Kinea would become a huge open air market and all the inhabitants of the region would assemble and sell their goods. The Kinean religion was based on agriculture, so the main religious festivities would revolve around the timings of the selling of crops. The city, that fluctuated in population based on the agricultural city, was headed by the religious elite, the Ki moro kai priestly caste. As the Kineans developed animal husbandry, more and more people moved towards the movement. This lead to the development of a separate settlement that came to be called "Nueva Kinea". Because this settlement did not follow the agricultural calendar, its inhabitants did not travel yearly to Villa kinea and developed their own worship, and this lead to some resentment in the prestly caste. At first a small town, Nueva Kinea grew rapidly, also in virtue of itsa location on the trade route to southern Kinea and Amateria. Soon, it appeared clear that Nueva Kinea was ruining Villa Kinea's role as sole city of the Kineans. In 43 CE a series of misunderstandings and provocations lead to the killing of the son of a Villakinean priest, a great offense for the Ki Moro Kai. Villa Kinea lead a punitive expedition to Nueva Kinea, but the mountaineers provided an effective defense and resisted the attack. This started the Dul Kinean War, "Dul" meaning two and representing the two opposing cities. The war proceeded for two years and no conclusive victor emerged. A treaty was ratified that acknowledged Villa Kinea's role as religious and political capital, but also Nueva Kinea's independence.The hostility between the two cities endued that Nueva Kineans viewed favorably the arrival of Hosianism around 200 BC as a ridding of Villa Kinean's religious traditions and encouraged their conversion. this was viewed as a rebellion by Villa Kinea, that started the second war of the Second Dul Kinea War '''("war of the two Kineas"). This one ended with a decisive Nueva kinea victory, that sanctioned the end of Villa Kineas political primacy. When in 1585 the kineans joined amateria in forming Egalion, Nueva Kinea (closer to Demar Solad but much smaller) was chosen as capital. This caused the rebellion of Villa Kinea, at the time larger and richer, that sent an army to plunder Nueva Kinea, starting the '''Third Dul Kinea War. Amateria responded by sending the full army that freed Nueva kinea and captured Villa Kinea. The king of Amateria (by then already king of Egalion) entered Villa Kinea and requested the leaders of the war to be presented to him. Confident that he would not injured holy men, the entire priestly caste (Ki Moro Kai) presented themselves to him at once, consisting of more than 400 men. Instead of killing them, the king sent them all to Amateria as captives and burnt their pagan temples, thus ending the opposition of Villa Kinea to Hosianism. In Demar Solad, the Ki Moro Kai were forced to build a church to Our Lady of Egalion, that still stands in Demar Solad. Eventually, all the prists committed suicide to not give in to hosianism, except one, Manuel de Kartomara; he converted and was sent back as missionary in the very same Villa Kinea. He converted many kineans and was made Saint. After the purge of the priestly caste, Villa Kinea was governed by a viceroy appointed by the king; the viceroyal was always a local and usually selected among the prominent families of VIlla Kinea. Geography Villa Kinea lays on the bank of the Govacar river, in the middle of the plains on Kinea plain, hence it is entirely flat. The city is large and spread out, with roads leading out of it that reach all the numerous cities and towns. The settlement lays mostly on the eastern side of the river, while the wetsern side is smaller and greener, due to many parks and gardens. Downriver from Villa Kinea is the harbor of Dul Goitia ("Two Lighthouses"). A Major road connects Villa Kinea to it, and it is used for trade and transportation. Main sights Villa Kinea preserves a number of archaeological sites that date back to its ancient period. The ruins of the ancient temples and religious sites of the old Kinean religion, as the Ki Temple ("Temple of the Sun") and the the MoloTu Temple ("Temple of the souls"). Several other buildings date to this time period, when the city was the undisputed capital of the region. Villa Kinea also holds a number of landmarks from the Egelian period, such as a large number of Hosian churches. Economy The Kinea plain is still a thriving agricultural center, and Villa Kinea holds many industries dedicated to the processing and selling of foods. The food instutry also manifests itself in a large number of resturants with cusine from all over Terra. Politics The city is run by the mayor and the city council. Traditionally, Villakineans have always voted moderate or leftist. Education The University of Eder Gira has its main campus in Villa Kinea. Culture Despite once being the center of Kinean culture, teh size of Villa Kinea made it a global and ethnically diverse city, with samples of culture and communities from all over Terra. Little Indrala and Kazuliatown are particularly popular.Category:Cities of Dul Kinea Category:Cities of Egelion